out of time
by tracyyount
Summary: When tradigty strikes our favorite duo will they be able to survive and can the gods truly help put them back on the right path or will there enemy's succed in keeping them apart please review I would like to hear back if I should continue this story line


Disclaimers I own nothing I make no money on anything I write on this site there is violence and sex and rape scenes so if this is not to your liking feel free to skip….. Also certain facts from the show will not have happened like the 25 year gape and the death of ephany did not happen and solon is alive but the events with hope did take place with some changes and the copout ending will not happen so I hope you all enjoy please be kind this is my first fan fiction

She looked over the vast desert and watched as the sun started to sink this had become her routine for the last two years ever since she had been forced to leave her life in Greece she had lost it all, her family, her kids and her soul mate but she knew now as much as she knew than that she would have done nothing different she would do anything to save her family pain even if that meant selling her soul into slavery as she walked around the castle grounds she let her mind drift back to when she was a happier woman a time before she had to forsake every vow and moral she had in her she tried to summon up any emotion other than the anger that had been a constant companion for two years but she was dead inside she had long ago buried that naive young farm girl that she once was she never saw this coming in the first few months she had tried to cling to the hope that she would find a way out of this mess but the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned to months and the months turned to years with no end in sight Gabriele sighed as she heard her master calling for her and she took a deep breath and put her mask back In place there was no room for emotions in her life now she had only one wish left the wish that her xena was well and happy.

Xena looked out over the green hills of her home town and watched as the sun sank for the night she would come to this spot every night to try to find the peace her heart still sought but every night was the same she would walk back to her home still feeling the heaviness of the last two years in her whole life she had never felt such pain and sorrow some days she didn't think she would survive the day but then she would look at the two faces that kept her here the faces of her children, she knew without a doubt that if she didn't have Eve and Solon she would have followed her soul mate to the Elysian Fields she forced her thoughts away from that horrible day, the day that her gabby died in a fire that still no one knew how was started all she knew that when the smoke cleared and the rubble cleared they had found her soul mate Xena had been able to tell it was her Gabby by the few items that had survived the intense heat she really didn't remember much after that day for a long time she was so overcome with grief her mom had sat with her for days as well as her brother and her many friends and of course her kids it had been a long road and she still struggled but she was hopeful that she would be able to smile someday and actual mean it as she reached her house she could hear her kids and her mom fighting over the nut bread Xena gave a small sigh as she gave a last look at the now vanished sun and sent a loving prayer to her Gabby "I love you my barb." she whispered knowing that she would hear it in the flowing wind.

the goddess of love stood looking out over her temple and gave a sigh she was bummed there was no two ways around it she was flat out depressed she had been ever since her sweet pea had died she remembered the night her warrior babe had called for her in anguish and how she had begged and pleaded for the goddess to bring her soul mate back to her it had broken the goddesses heart to have to tell her there was nothing she could do even Ares had been upset and that was unusual for the god of war he was always saying how Gabby was an irritating blonde and how she had made a pussycat out of the tiger he had spent years training but deep down he loved the warrior and he had come to like the blonde but of course he would never say that out loud Aphrodite turned around as she felt her brother and sister come into the room hey sis you still bumming Ares asked as he pulled her into a hug dite shrugged and turned back to her window Ares looked at his other sister with an I told you so look which made Artimus roll her eyes she walked up and put her hand on her sisters shoulder turning her around to face her she saw the tears in her eyes as she tried to hold herself together we have news for you sister and I think this will bring the light back into your eyes Dite looked from her brother to her sister what's happened artie? Something wonderful she said wiping the tears away from her own eyes it seems my chosen has not departed from the land of the living as we thought but we must move quick she is in grave danger and I will need the both of you to help me set things as they should have been Ares and Aphrodite looked at each other and gave each other a slight nod if this worked than love would be brought back to the land.

Gabriele wiped the sweat from her forehead as she scrubbed the floors of the palace this was one of her many duty's as a slave to Queen Cleopatra and marc Anthony even though it was long and tedious work she much preferred this task to the nightly task that Anthony always had her doing she quickly drove the memory's from her mind as she scrubbed it would do her no good to reflect on the thoughts and path that was now her life she looked up as she heard the sound of someone coming into the room she tried to fight the fear and the dread in her stomach as Anthony stood over her and just looked down on her no words were spoken as he beckoned her to rise she did so as slowly as she dared but even that was not fast enough for Anthony's liking he grabbed her by the arms and jerked her to her feet making her drop the wet cloths getting his boots wet now look what you have done he shouted as he back handed her she tried not to cry as she felt the blood run down from the cut in her check she knew any form of weakness would just prolong the torture Anthony drug her down the hall and pushed her into his bed chamber throwing her on the bed he used one hand to rip away the rags she wore as clothing, Gabriele let her mind wonder as he assaulted her body she found it was the only way she could survive the pain and the humiliation of what she was forced to go through almost every day and night thankfully Anthony's assault was a short one as he was already half drunk he grunted as he sent his release into her shaking body and quickly fell asleep on top of her she let the tears run down her face as she was forced to remain there until he woke up which could be hours so she continued to search her mind for the happy thoughts of her and her soul mate. Anthony woke about a candle mark later he was still about three sheets to the wind as he rolled to a sitting position he looked at the small blonde as she laid there waiting for him to give her permission to get up he gave her a nasty grin as he leaned back on his elbow so Amazon what shall I do to you for messing up my boots he watched as the barb looked at him in fear that was something he would never tire of and that was watching people cower before him as soon as he took over Rome the world would bow before him and he relished the day you know he whispered in the blondes ear you're not fun anymore I am getting bored of our deal he watched as the fear was replaced with anger he laughed so you still have some fight in you he pulled her up by her hair and threw her to the floor good I like that, he walked around her slowly so again I ask you what should I do to a slave that shows such disrespect towards her master the barb knew how this was going to play out and she was not about to give him the satisfaction she glared at him but said nothing which infuriated him more he screamed at her as his boot slammed into her face she felt her nose break at the impact but dug down deep to keep from screaming in pain you are pathetic he laughed as he continued to kick her she rolled herself into a ball to try and protect her head as the blows rained upon her she thankfully felt the darkness take her away from her tormentor. Many candle marks later Gabby awoke to darkness she laid on the cold floor trying to get her head to stop spinning after a few short breaths she began to take stock of where she was she moaned as she realized she was in her cell in the dungeon's of the castle she crawled to her bed roll and moaned she knew her nose was broken and she could tell her knee was also shattered but prayed to the gods to let this be the day that she could finely have peace she felt a cooling breeze and then she felt a gentle hand on her head she tried to open her eyes again but she was in too much pain please she whispered if you have any compassion take my life, she felt the tears of the person next to her as they fell on her bloody face no sweet pea I will never take your life you have too much to live for Gabby sobbed as she recognized the voice of her friend oh Dite how I have missed you Aphrodite stroked her small friends hair as the tears continued down her face I have missed you as well little one but I need to hurry I need to get you out of here no Gabby whispered you can't he'll kill them all shh I know about the deal me and Artie and bro have it all worked out so hang on wait gabby mumbled I can't leave Alex Dite looked at her friend in confusion who's Alex little one, my daughter Gabby whispered as she once again fell unconscious Dite looked at her friend with tenderness I'll get her sweet pea don't you worry and with that she disappeared with her friend.

Ephany groaned as a persistent knocking woke her up she rolled over and looked at her lover who was still sound asleep she rolled her eyes as the knocking continued come in she yelled she sat up as her weapons master came running into the hut oh by the gods you need to come my Queen, Ephron slow down what's wrong it's a miracle If I hadn't seen with my own eyes Ephron whispered trying to catch her breath what the Queen yelled sorry my Queen the northern patrol just got back they found a woman badly beaten and rapped with a small child they took her to the healer ephany looked at her friend ok that's good we found the poor woman Ephron shock her head it's Gabby ephanys eyes got big no she whispered she died I saw her body this can't be, it is true my Queen I saw her she is badly beaten but it is our beloved Queen ephany shot out of bed as well as solei who had been listening in shock we need to send word to Xena, ephany shook her head not yet I want to meet this woman first and she ran from the hut. The Queen regent made her way to the far end of the healers hut she could see the woman bent over the form of her patent but ephany had yet to see her face she held her breath as the healer looked at her then stepped away letting ephany get a clear view of the prone woman she fell to her knees as she looked upon the face of her Queen and beloved friend she sobbed in joy at seeing her alive but also in agony at what her little friend looked like she looked like tauteroues oh my friend who did this to you she felt solirie come up behind her and gasp at seeing Gabby oh sweet Artimus get Xena ephany whispered.

Not yet a voice said the woman turned in shock as Artimus and Aphrodite came into the room the woman immediately went to their knees Artimus stepped forward rise my Amazons we have much to do and not a lot a time we need to gather as many of our sisters as we can and get them ready there is a battle coming ephany stepped forward what of Xena my goddess we'll get Xena and her family here don't worry but you all must know that when she gets here she cannot be told of Gabrielle's presence Artimus held up her hand please trust me they will be reunited but there are still dangers that are in play and these dangers are what sent my chosen down this path and until they are taken care of its safer for all that the Queens identity is kept under wraps the woman looked at each other they didn't like this one bit but they saw no other choice they all nodded Artimus smiled you all make me proud and don't worry when Xena dose learn of her soul mates fate I will make sure she does not hurt any of you I know what a temper she has ephany snorted your telling me she mumbled.

Xena watched in amusement as her three year old daughter tried to swing the staff she had made for her you are so much like your mom Xena laughed at the way her little jaw was set and her eyes burned with determination wham bad guys eve yelled which caused her momma to laugh in joy yes eve wham bad guys she lifted the little girl up and proceeded to tickle her no momma no fair come on my little one it's time for lunch on the way to her mother's tavern Xena held her daughter over her head as the little girl pretended to fly Cyrene watched with her heart filled with love as her daughter and granddaughter laughed and played she had missed this side of her daughter she was so tempered now in her soul she had thought she would lose her to the darkness when Gabby died but Xena held on to the promise she had made the barb many years ago not to let the darkness consume her if something tragic was to happen she was so proud of her daughter she had come a long way hey mom this little warrior has had a busy morning and the beast in her belly needs to be slain you silly momma there no beast in my tummy Xena and her mom laughed as her tiny tummy rumbled come on girls solon is already waiting along with Tories Xena set her daughter down and went to follow her into the lobby she turned her head to the left as she felt a tingle go through her body go ahead with yaya I'll be a moment she gave her mom a knowing look and she went towards the barn as soon as she was inside she pulled her sword alright show yourself she felt the wind shift as three gods came into view there is no need for your sword warrior Artimus said stepping forward her hands held out in peace Xena looked at her for a moment then lowered her sword but did not put it away we need your help warrior babe Aphrodite said standing next to her sister with what Xena asked and why would I want to help you with anything after all that's happened you tried to kill my kid Xena yelled Ares stepped forward yes and I helped fix that as you recall so I would say you owe me Xena snorted I owe you nothing Ares my family owes you nothing Artimus raised her hand please Xena I am the one in need of your help I brought my brother and sister with me as a sign of how grave this is Xena gave her a long look fine talk Artimus took a deep breath my Amazons are in danger as well as your family by who Xena growled the only foe that won't take the hint to leave you alone Rome, Xena yelled as she swung her sword at the beam dam it when will they leave me be? I know warrior I am hoping that we can end this once and for all but as I said I need your help Xena took a deep breath alright I'll help this is still Gabby's tribe as well as my friends but I don't see why my family needs to go Artimus gave her sister a look and she let her take over the story look warrior babe you know I adore you and sweet pea and I have never lead you down any path but love but these people are bad news even bro doesn't deal with them now not after what they did Xena looked at her in confusion what have they done so bad that the god of war turned his back on Rome? Ares stepped forward they set the fire that killed your barb.

Ephany stretched her aching back she had refused to move from her Queens's side over the last few days she had sent ephone to the other tribes to gather as many woman as she could she had already sent word to the centaurs they were standing by to offer any help they could now they were in a waiting period she had hoped that her friend would show some signs that she would wake but so far she had not even twitched she had been told by dite about Raja she had personally taken the child in no matter the circumstance she was still the daughter of the Queen and she deserved no less for a second she had been afraid that her consort might have an issue but the moment Solire had seen the child with her green eyes she had not put her down Ephany sat back down and took her friends hand it was about the only part of the small woman's body that was not bloody or scared she had cried as she watched the healer clean her wounds she saw the scars that ran all over the barbs back and knew without a doubt that her queen had been beaten and tortured on a daily basses oh my sweet friend I am so sorry I should have been there for you she leaned closer as the tiny woman groaned come on my friend open your eyes she sobbed as she saw her queens green eyes trying to focus as best they could considering they were almost swollen shut ephany lowered her head to Gabby's and sobbed welcome home my queen ephany is it really you she whispered yes my friend it's me your safe Gabby let out a deep sigh is Alex safe ephany put her fingers to the barbs lips yes she is staying with me and solire she's beautiful Gabs, she is my light the woman whispered she kept me from giving up ephany gave her a small smile she is truly your daughter my queen even her appetite is all you, funny Ep very funny how long have I been here the barb asked three days my queen do you remember how you got here Gabby frowned as she thought yes it was Aphrodite she found me oh by the gods Gabby groaned as she tried to sit up what in the name of Artimus are you doing I have to get back gabby gasped you don't understand there's too much at stake you're not going anywhere my friend no one is going to hurt you any more oh ep you have to let me go if I don't the whole nation will suffer not to mention my family, who is holding the ones you love over your head gabby? ephany asked in a low voice Rome and Egypt gabby whispered and she fell back into blackness by the gods ephany whispered as she held her friend.

Xena stared at the god of war in shock they did what she whispered feeling the rage starting to grow look Xena I didn't know about the fire for about six moons the moment I got wind of it I turned my back on them and you know how I love a good war but even I drew the line on this one I might have had issues with blonde but they went way too far who ordered it Xena growled Ares rubbed his face it was Anthony and Cleo he's putting his ducks in a row to take over Rome he meant for the blaze to get you not the barb he was told you would be home that day not gabby Xena sank to her knees I was supposed to be gabby wasn't feeling well so I told her I would take care of the details for the party at the inn by the time we got word about the house there was nothing I could do I know warrior babe I was there I saw you trying to get into the house Aphrodite said softly it took six men to hold you down Ares stated proudly what have I done xena whispered you didn't do anything warrior babe Dite said kneeling down this was the work of two seriously messed up people sweet pea got caught up in there twisted game and we all want to end this once and for all Artimus stepped forward you have my word Xena that this will end and you and your loved ones will have peace xena looked up at the goddess and saw the truth in her eyes she nodded once as she let Aphrodite help her up so what's the plan xena asked Artimus smiled first we get your family to the Amazons my sister will take care of that I am sending Ares to gather everyone who would be a target they too will be taken to the village and me xena asked I need you to rattle the lions cage you want me to go to Rome Artimus smiled no that won't be necessary it seems that Anthony and Cleo are already on the way they have a base near the Greek border by the south shore Ares has already gathered his army we need that base destroyed Xena twirled her sword and gave Artimus a cold hard look, oh mark my words goddess it will be destroyed then I pay my debt to Anthony and Cleo.


End file.
